


BloodyBerry

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fontcest, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Vampire Papyrus, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Fell is a powerful Lord residing over Snowdin.  One day he follows a beautiful voice as is introduced to Blue, just another normal citizen...  but, he feels different to Fell...  different in a way that he has never felt before.Prompts:- You're Lying- Bite Me





	1. Chapter One - Curtain Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BattrelaRage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattrelaRage/gifts).



Fell remembered the first time he saw Blue.  He had been out hunting in the woods when he had heard beautiful singing.

He was paused momentarily, losing the deer in the process.  For once his frustration over the lost prey simply did not appear.  The voice was clear and beautiful, warbling through the night.  Fell crept forward and hid through the darkness of the forest until he came across a little lake.  Peeking out he remembered thinking how odd it was to see another skeleton monster.  They were so rare after all, so delicate.  So few of the monsters survived to child birth.

This one was no bigger than just above his hips.  A tiny thing though Fell was considered giant at seven feet tall.  Fell would have assumed him young if not for the air of maturity about him.  The bones on him were clear and blemish free, strong and purely white, healthy.  He was unlike anything that Fell had ever seen before.  His hunting instincts told him to draw near the skeleton.  He had lost the deer perhaps this skeleton could be a suitable replacement...?

But, another part of him, one that he thought was long dead, tingled at him.  Telling him to leave him alive.  That it would be a tragedy if he was taken so soon.  If that voice was silenced.  As Fell watched the skeleton, trying to make up his mind, a mermaid came out of the creek, leaning against the grassy bank to listen to him.  She had long, blue flowing hair, and blue eyes.  Fell grit his teeth as he prepared to return to hunting.  He was hungry and he had already lost two potential dinners anyways.  Why lose another.

As he turned to disappear there was a shriek and splash.  He turned around to see the mermaid trying to pull the skeleton creature under the water.  Attempting to drown him.

Fell couldn't let that happen.  He growled and moved quickly towards the water's edge.  Plunging an arm deep into water, he wrapped it around the skeleton's pelvis, pulling him up and out of the mermaid's clutches.  As she sputtered with outrage Fell snarled at her, baring his sharp teeth.  She retreated into the water with only a whine.

The small skeleton coughed and looked up at him, not a trace of fear on his face.  "T-thank you..." he stuttered, shivering slightly.  "M-m-my n-name is B-b-blue...  what is yours?"

Fell looked at him.  Now that he was close he could see those blue-blue eyes, bluer than the afternoon sky, the yellow pupils full of warmth.

He was hooked.

"I am known as Fell." He said, unclasping his cloak and draping it on the smaller's shoulders.  "Tell me, what brings you to the water's edge so late at night?" Be asked, curious.  Mere mortals were warned of the creatures who would attempt to rob them or kill them.

Blue looked down, pulling the cloak tighter about him.  "My brother..." he said with a small sniff.  "My brother was supposed to take me to see the fairies today.  But I guess he got held up at Muffet's bar again."

"He doesn't seem to be a very good apologizes if he leaves you alone so late." Fell noted, eyeing him.  The little skeleton looked almost weak and defenseless.  Would his brother look the same?

Blue bristled.  "Don't talk about my brother like that!" He snapped, his eyes glowing even more.  "He has raised me by himself since I was a baby.  He's the closest thing to a father that I have!"

Fell chuckled quietly.  Hot-headed skeleton? How interesting.  "My apologizes.  I was only worried about how the mermaid was almost able to take you is all."

Blue said nothing, only looking the other way, to the slightly lit town.  Fell, sensing that he wasn't going to say anything else and was more worried about the absence of his brother, sighed slightly before getting to his feet.  "I will see you around, little Blue." He said, walking into the forest.

Stepping into the forest he inhaled deeply, catching the scent of many forest animals.  His eyes flared at the smell of a wild boar.  Good...  he had some frustrations to deal with.  That will help and keep him fed for days, perhaps even weeks if he was lucky.  Fell stalked the trail of the scent, weaving through the dark forest until he finally came across the pig.  It was snorting and kicking up leaves, looking for nuts and food.

Now was the time to strike.

Fell sprang from his hiding place, tackling the beast and shoving it to the ground.  The pig squealed and wiggled, but Fell hung on - quite the feat as the pig was larger than him and twice as broad.  It ran all through the clearing, panicked and squealing, trying to throw Fell from his side.  Fell let itself attempt to ride itself out for a bit before he used his large claws to tear up and down the pig's side.  Mortally wounded, this threw the boar into a frenzy, actually managing to shake Fell off of him.  The moment Fell hit the ground the pig whirled to face him, a thirst for vengeance in its eyes.

It charged Fell...

Fell stood, watching the animal.  Waiting for the right moment to strike...

When suddenly a small, familiar skeleton ran out, waving its hands at the beast and screaming.  The pig paused, confused, looking between Fell and...

"Blue! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He demanded in a snarl watching in slight fear as the boar finally charged at the moving target.  The so-called "bigger" threat.

Blue ran out of the pig's way and quickly climbed up a tree, angering it more as it saw its prey escape.  "Returning the favour! After you saved me I couldn't let you go on alone! It wouldn't be right!  Besides, it’s dangerous out there!"

Fell wanted to groan in frustration.  All he wanted to do was hunt....  the boar ran at him again, now ignoring Blue's cries.  This time Fell was more than ready.  He sank into a coach and sprang at the boar, surprising it.  His claws sank deep into the board flesh, causing it to scream and struggle.

At last his hand grasped the mighty heart and pulled it out of the chest cavity, leaving the boar to stagger and fall, slowly coating the grass with its dark blood.  He could almost hear his brother laugh.  “Heartless bro…” he would have whispered.

"Wow! You're, like, super strong!" Came the voice from the trees.  Fell looked up.  Blue's pupils were in the shape of stars now he realized.  He didn’t know that monster’s magic could do that.   "You'll have to teach me how to do that!"

Fell chuckled, giving the heart a harsh squeeze causing it to splatter in many meaty bits.  "Nothing that can be learned unfortunately," he said, "just...  have to be given it.  Like a gift."

Blue giggled, jumping down from the branch.  "You're interesting." He simply said.  The taller skeleton furrowed his brows.  How should he take that? Before he could ask there was another voice heard in the forest.  "Oh! Papyrus!" Blue exclaimed.  "My brother." He turned to follow the voice but turned back to look at Fell.  "I'll see you again...  right?" He asked, looking more than a little worried.

"Perhaps you will little Blue." He said.  This was the right answer for the moment.  Blue's face lit up in a large smile and he took off through the forest.  Fell sighed and looked at the boar.  Gripping tightly onto one of the tusks he teleported to his castle.  The boar would feed him and keep him sated for the time being.  By then Blue would have moved onto more exciting things and would have forgotten all about him.  Fell sighed.  On one hand he hoped that he would never see that skeleton again...

On the other he felt the need to.  He needed to see Blue.  This feeling was unusual for Fell.  He decided he didn't like it.

*

The next week Fell was out taking a walk among the streets of the village.  The moon was full and he could hear the werewolves in the distance.  It would be a loud night listening to their wild and untamed music.  Fell sighed and turned down an unfamiliar street.  This town was changing all the time.  Seemed like every time he appeared there was something new.  For instance there was still a couple of vendors in the market today.  One rabbit in particular tried to sell her homemade scarves.  Tax season must be soon upon them...  There was a brand new, loud and brightly lit bar up ahead.  As he passed by the sign he squinted up at the letters.

Muffet's.....

Wasn't that where Blue had said his brother had "gotten lost at" when he had met him?

Fell shrugged, again attempting to ban the little monster from his mind.  Blue had been sneaking in there lately.  His eyes, his voice...

"Papyrus! Come on! You've been here the entire night!"

Well speak of the devil...

Fell slowed and he could indeed see Blue.  He didn't look so happy or carefree.  He looked angry, his eye lights were smaller, his hands on his hips, and he was staring in distaste at another skeleton, this one slumped onto the counter.  This skeleton muttered something that Fell couldn't hear but whatever was said caused Blue to throw up his hands.  "Fine! Stay here! I don't care! I don't mind that my brother is so drunk out of his mind that he can't remember to come home! I don't mind that I made supper just for him when he promised that he'd be home and yet he didn't show!" Blue's voice broke.  "I don't even mind that he forgot it's my birthday..."

Fell sighed and shook his head.  Poor Blue.  Seemed like he was having a rough day....  He eyed the rabbit vendor, who was just packing up.

A few minutes later Blue left the bar, furiously rubbing at his eyes, without his brother.  Papyrus had tried to say something to him but had gotten distracted flirting with the spider bar tender.  Blue decided to just go home.  There was no use trying to drag his brother home now.  He was surprised by a large gloved hand suddenly coming into view, a blue scarf in its grasp.  "Happy birthday Blue." A gruff voice said.

Blue hesitantly took the scarf.  "T-thank you....  did you hear all that?" He asked, looking up at the odd stranger.

Fell hummed lowly.  "A little bit.  I don't like to make a habit of eavesdropping, but I did happen to overhear that it was your birthday."

Blue smiled a sad little smile before looking at the blue scarf again.  It really was a nice scarf.  Warm and knitted tightly.  He wrapped it around his vertebrae, smiling slightly.  Sure it was a little creepy that this monster had bought him a scarf but...  "Thank you." He whispered.

The tall dark monster nodded and smiled down at the little skeleton.  The scarf was a nice touch on him he realized.  That shade of blue was perfect on him.  Seemed to almost complete him somehow.  And Fell liked it that he wore something that he had given him so openly.  He quickly began to walk off before he could complete that thought.  Blue didn't belong to him or anyone.  Blue was a free monster...

Blue hurried after him, the ends to his scarf trailing after him.  "W-wait! I haven't seen you since that night." He flushed slightly as he had admitted to the large monster that he had been looking for him.

"I don't go out in the daytime." Fell said simply.  "Night is when I'm more active."

There was a nod as Blue digested this.  "Why don't you come out more in the day? You miss so much just coming out at night.  Like more of the markets, the shops, the people…"

"You're awfully inquisitive." Remarked Fell, trying to steer the conversation back onto safer topics.

Blue, shrugged slightly.  "I'm just curious.  You don't have to answer if you don't want." He looked up at Fell, almost trying to encourage him to answer his question.

Well Blue would find out one way or another, Fell rationalized to himself as he watched a deer monster pull his mate and baby away from Fell.  They all feared him… "The reason that I don't go out in the daytime is that the sun sometimes burns my bones."

There was a moment of quiet.  Fell, concerned he had scared the other off, looked down at him.  Blue had the most dumbfounded face on, it was absolutely adorable.  He had to chuckle softly.

"Oh! I get it! You're allergic to sunlight!" Blue looked proud of himself for coming up with the answer.

Fell stared at him.  "That's...  that's a good way of putting it." He said quietly.

Blue giggled, looking like the cat who got the cream, before stopping at a house.  It wasn't in very good shape.  Bits of plaster was falling off the siding, the roof looked like it was missing shingles and it was desperately due for a coat of paint.  Even as he looked on a shutter fell off one of the upper windows, making a loud clattering noise as it fell to the ground below.  "Well...  here's my house." Blue said, grabbing onto his keys.  He turned towards Fell.  "Perhaps I'll see you soon, Mr.  Master of Darkness." Before Fell could comment or say anything, house or nickname related, Blue disappeared inside.

He blinked.  Did...  did Blue just use him for walking him home? Fell had to shake his head.  Blue was something else.  He slowly began to walk back home, noticing that the walk was much quieter without his little companion.

*

Over the next few weeks Fell found himself running more and more into Blue.  Or rather, Blue running into him.  It seemed like the monster had took it upon himself to find Fell at every opportunity he could.  And Fell...  Fell found himself enjoying his company, even going as far as looking for him when he was out walking or hunting.  It had not escaped his notice that Blue had taken to wearing the blue scarf he had got him at every occasion.

It had taken a few months of this constant meeting and talking before The Incident happened.

Fell had been taking a nice stroll throughout the town, breathing in the clean, warm air of the night.  The day, he had heard, had been a scorcher, and the heat was still radiating from the sidewalk.  It was a pleasant, clear evening.  As he walked, he wondered what little Blue had been up to.  He hadn’t seen the monster in a couple days, and that in itself was strangely unusual.  Usually, the most that they went without seeing each other was during the day…

Where could he be?

Some part of his animalistic instincts kicked in and he felt the urge to search for him.  That he was in trouble.  As he walked up and down the familiar alleys, he felt drawn to the bar that Blue’s older brother frequented.  Muffet’s?

As he approached the bar he felt a strong contraction rock his soul.  Fearing that he was right he began to walk faster and lengthen his stride, crossing the streets in a blur of movement, cutting off anyone who was slower than him.

Fell stood outside the bar, unsure.  What was the social protocols of entering such a place?  There was the sound of shattering glass and a yelp.  Well, social protocols be damned.  He grasped the door handle and threw it open, startling the table closest to the door…

But the monsters holding Blue by the throat paid him no mind.

The dog chuckled, further lifting the tiny skeleton off of his feet, ignoring his pleas for mercy.  “Look at the run!  He’s just a wee chew bone!” the grey husky shouted back to his three companions.  The border collie yipped in excitement as the two pit bulls tried to look less than interested in the happenings.  Fell watched, stunned.  How could Blue’s brother be allowing this to happen?

Ah.  In the corner with the poker table.  Drunk and out cold to the world.  Somehow managing to snore at this time…

Blue continued to struggle in the dog’s grip, crying out to be freed.  The dogs continued to ignore him and talk amongst themselves.  “Hey!  Let me go!”  Blue managed to land a small kick on them.  “What do you want from me?” he demanded.

“Ah yes, I supposed I should explain.  You see Blue, your brother was playing cards with us, always a foolish endeavor.  On our last hand of cards, we decided that the loser would give up their most treasured prize to the winner…” the husky grinned.  “And everyone knows Blue, that for your foolish brother, that is you.”

Blue’s face looked horrified and he began to squirm more frantically.  “No!  You’re lying!  My brother would never gamble me away!”

The dogs were once again no longer paying him any attention.  “Your brother has been such a shit to us!  Always stealing the ladies at the bar, never leaving any pussy for us!  I can’t wait till he sees what he did to his poor little brother.” One of the pugs came over to Blue and dared to lick his cheek.  Fell watched it as if in slow motion.  The broad pink tongue swiping at the smooth, white bone, a clear trail of saliva connecting the dog to Blue.  Attempting to claim him as his own…

“And that’s enough of that.  You all know the penalties of monster trafficking are.” Fell smoothly said, beginning to cross the room, his eyes already glinting in the low light.

It was if the atmosphere had completely changed in the bar.  The patrons who hadn’t noticed Fell walked it turned around in their seats, comically gasping or whispering, seeing the monster out in public, in a bar no less.  It was so unlike the classy and sophisticated monster… and now he was trying to break up a common bar fight?

The husky and border collie recognized Fell immediately, though it was hard not to.  They whined slightly, looking between their new toy and the intimidating monster fast approaching them.

The need for survival won out over the tantalizing treat.

The husky gently replaced Blue on the ground, even straightening his collar and scarf before backing away from the skeleton.  “My lord…” he whispered.  “I beg your pardon.  I… I did not realize…”

“You did not realize that you were playing for one of my citizens?” Fell offered.  “Yet, you know that all of Snowdin belongs to me and to me alone, that the only one higher than I are the Capricorns, Asgore and Toriel.  So that can’t be it.  Try again, and make it believable.” Fell ordered, growling as his eyes began to smoke red magic.  The collie gulped and wrung her paws together, unsure of how to escape this dangerous situation.

The pugs were the only ones that seemed undisturbed by the situation.  “Who the hell is this joker?” one of them asked, watching all the other monsters cower back and far, far away from Fell.

“Lower your head!” a rabbit monster hissed at them.  “That is the Lord of Snowdin.  Count Fell!”  Blue looked like he had been struck.

“Never heard of him…” the pug said, now looking slightly unsure than he had before, now eyeing Fell with a mixture of disinterest and curiosity.

“Of course not!  He goes by several different names.  Perhaps you know him as the Duke of Snowdin?  Or he also goes by Crypt, the NightWalker.” the rabbit continued, her wide eyes still betraying her dear.  Fell could hear her heartbeat.  Though rabbits’ heartrates were much faster than say those of dogs, this one was being pumped full of adrenaline.  Ready to run or flee for her life.  She was well and truly scared.

The other pug’s eyes widened.  “Crypt?” he asked.  “As in Crypt, Crypt?  One of the many founders of the Underground?  That’s… that’s impossible!”

“Exactly.  But so impossible it is true.  So he knows his shit.  Sit, down, shut up, and apologize.” The rabbit said to them, glancing between them and Fell.  Fell stood still, watching the exchange.  What would the dogs’ next moves be?  They had been informed of his true identity… the next move was theirs.  They were still looking between him and Blue, trying to weigh their options.  Do they face their (personally) unknown but apparently famous opponent?  Or do they give up the chance for a free meal?

The lines were drawn… where did they stand?

The pugs looked at each other, before charging head first at Fell.  Glinting daggers appeared in their paws and they began to zig zag, attempting to throw Fell off balance.

Fell watched them approach closer and closer.  He took a deep breath, inhaling what he could.  He could smell their own, unique musky dog scent, their sweat, the hormones activating… their magic.  “There.”  Fell teleported just as the dagger’s crossed paths, causing the dogs to become off balance.  He appeared just to the right of one, his cape majestically twirling around him, transfixing the prey.

He seized the unarmed paw, and twisted the bone sharply before wrenching it towards the dog.  The dog howled, feeling the bones shatter and break the skin.  Blood began to cascade down his arm, dripping crimson tears to the floor below.  As he and his friend paused to take in the damage, Fell took another deep breath.  The smell of fresh blood now polluted the air, filling Fell with excitement and power.  He grinned deviously.  The monsters had already lost this match, and they didn’t even know it yet.

The dogs snarled, realizing that their opponent was stronger than they had originally thought.  “You’re not the only one with magic!” the uninjured one yelled.  With a snap of his fingers, axes and daggers were summoned, surrounding the air around them.  All pointed directly at Fell.  “Escape this, Asshole!” he yelled, releasing the barrage of weaponry.

Blue cried out, but Fell was already moving.  “See?  When you say it like that, it’s a bit of a challenge.” He taunted them. Watching with glee as the iron missed their mark.

Iron…

They really were unprepared, weren’t they?

The injured dog growled and took a few steps back before he summoned his own weaponry.  He did not summon as many as the other one, but they looked sharper, some even having jagged edges.  These were designed to cut through flesh, to cause as much pain and blood loss as possible.  Slowly he began to make them dance in the air, causing them to sing with clinks and hisses, the teeth flowing in the bar light.  Dirty weapons… and they reeked of blood.

Fell snarled as he continued to easily dance the dog’s attacks.  He hated these types of monsters.  The ones that took joy over the unnecessary suffering over others, ones who would drag out a long, slow death because they could.  So they could feel that power that they held over everyone.  It was time that someone took them down a notch.

That’s when his attention was drawn to the other pug.  He was muttering something, snapping his paws, causing the weapons on the ground to slowly rise, their blades shimmering as they were aimed, not at Fell.

Blue and his sleeping, lazy brother…

“No!” Fell shouted as the dog released the blades.  The blades sang through the air as the approached the other monsters.  Fell swore, he had to do something…. He teleported in front of the brothers, snarling as he felt blade after blade sink deep into his bones, feeling the marrow drip from his bones.  He had to check, forcing his impaled vertebrae to glance over his shoulder.  His plan… it had worked.  Blue and Papyrus were safe.  He turned around and glared and growled at the dogs.

They were whooping and hollering, clapping each other on the back.

“We got him Jack!” one of them shouted.

“You bet we did, Dan!” the other hooted.

A low, cold snarl came from Fell’s jaws, causing them to look at him in surprise.  He had just taken at least ten blades to his body… how was he alive?

Fell reached up to the blade in his vertebrae, and yanked it out, not caring which way it came.  He stared at the dogs as he dropped the blade, his marrow slowly trekking its way down his body and clothing.  One by one he pulled out the blades, letting them clatter to the ground beneath him.  He looked like a demon, fresh blood coating him, his scars and old injuries giving him a dangerous appearance.  Blue took a cautious step forward.  “Fell… let me… it might not be too late….”

Blue stopped moving as he heard the low chuckle beginning to escape Fell.  The chuckle slowly became harder and until Fell’s body shock with the force his laughter, his eyes wide and wild, fixated on the dogs.  “No one’s magic has ever managed to heal me… it’s a disability…” he said to Blue, as he took a step towards Jack.  The dogs stared at him, transfixed.  “There is only one thing that has ever healed me.”

“Wh-what is it?” Blue asked.  “I… I could get some…”

Fell shook his head.  “I am perfectly fine, Blue.”  He stepped up to Jack, the red eye lights meeting and hypnotizing those deep brown eyes.  “I can get it for myself.”

Before Blue could ask more questions Fell seized Jack by the arm and pulled him towards him, trapping him in his long arms.  He grabbed Jack’s ears and pulled them roughly to the side, exposing the short, fat neck.  Jack began to panic and plead, not knowing what was coming.  As Fell bent his head to the neck, he took a deep breath, smelling the warm blood, hearing the pounding heart…

Two large incisors, triple the size of normal incisors, slipped over his regular teeth as he began to hiss.  His tongue lapped at a spot on the neck quickly, determining the best spot, before he plunged his teeth deep into the dog’s neck.

Jack’s yelped and screamed in shock and pain, feeling the tiny drops of his lifeline escape his neck, only to be greedily swallowed by Fell.  His voice was high and desperate, fearful.  Pleadings for his life were mixed with begs for mercy, all while he managed to slip in a few threats of violence – both to Fell and his citizens.  But they fell upon deaf ears.  The teeth tore deeper and deeper, sinking deeper into the dog’s neck, hotter and hotter blood being greedily swallowed by Fell.  Dan, fearing the same fate, had run off, hopefully to never be seen again.

As disgusting as the sight was, Blue was transfixed.  As Fell drank, Fell’s injuries slowly filled and healed till not even a scar from the fight remained.  If not for the body in his jaws, it would have seemed like the fight never happened.

Jack finally fell silent, the eyes slowly clouding and the body becoming limp.  Fell took a last loud, and disgusting slurp, before his teeth retracted, and the body fell to the ground with a meaty thud.  Fell took out a handkerchief, and wiped along his mouth, removing any trace of blood.  Patting his teeth, Fell dropped the cloth over the dog’s face, as if covering his shame.

“Clean it up.” Fell ordered the monsters, nodding to the body.  “And the next I hear of any monster being put on the gambling table, jokes or otherwise, will be met with the same fate.  Do I make myself clear?” Fell spun on his heel, finally escaping stuffy bar atmosphere, and retreating to the warm, clean night air.

Blue stumbled to his feet and he chased after Fell, calling out for him to wait.  But by the time he had reached the door, there was no one.

Fell had simply melted into the night…


	2. Chapter Two - Wherefore Art Thou Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed since Fell has revealed his dangerous identity to Blue. Yet, even as everyone wishes for things to return to normal, Blue can’t.
> 
> He is drawn to the arms and eyes of a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to extend it because the chapter was going to be too long....

 

It seemed that, once Fell had disappeared into the night that everything returned to normal.  Like nothing had ever happened.  His brother had no recollection of what had occurred, and did not believe when Blue had told him that he had tried to gamble him away.  His drinking continued but Blue no longer went down to the bar to collect him.  He had learned his lesson about trying to babysit his elder brother.  It had never turned out well for him, even before the last incident.  Truth be told, he was sick of babysitting his brother or trying to look after one who so valiantly hated being looked after.  Instead, he let his brother drink his way into his cups while he himself kept busy.  He had a new mission.

After that fateful night, Blue did not see Fell for a long time.  The days slowly turned into weeks without any sign of the sharp-toothed monster.  Every night Blue would don his scarf and travel around the town, calling for him, but to no avail.  It caused several monsters to look at him strangely, but none dared approach him.  Word had traveled fast that the small skeleton wearing the blue scarf was protected by the vampire lord.

Yet still, Fell remained unseen.  Like he did not wish to be seen.

Perhaps this would have discouraged a weaker, less willed monster.  They would have stayed home or hid in the daylight, wondering where he had disappeared to.  But Blue was no weak-willed monster.  Blue did not give up.  He was slightly Determined, a rare quality for monsters, but he also felt a strong pull to the vampire lord.  He wasn’t sure how to describe this pull.  It felt magnetic, two different ends pulling to each other roughly…

But where was his missing, pulling magnet?  Surely he couldn’t have walked off the face of the Earth.  That was impossible.

One crisp and cool night Blue did the same as he always did.  He pulled on his gloves and boots and wrapped the warm scarf around his vertebrae.  He was forever grateful for the gift.  It was warm and thick, and one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen.  His brother and himself had never had much money between the two of them.  Their father had left when they were both very young and his brother worked several dead-end jobs to make ends meet, but usually ended up drinking away any extra that he may have made.

Blue nuzzled into the soft fabric as he started his walk.  The red eyed monster had more peaked his interest him he had to admit.  It was hard to believe that he had only seen Fell twice in his entire life… perhaps if he took into account the times that Fell had appeared in his dreams… Blue flushed at the thought.  No, he wasn’t to think about those… who knows which has the power to mind read.

He paused by a quiet, darkened alleyway.  It branched off the main path, and circled up to the cliffs that cast the town in shadows.  Every night when he had done his walk he had stayed to the lighted path, the sidewalks that were crowded with monsters and merchants… perhaps he needed to take a different approach.  Fell had said he preferred the dark to the light, the quiet to the busy.

Blue gulped.  The darkness, with its numerous secrets, held the opposite appeal to him.  He was terrified of the possibilities of what could be lurking in the darkness.  If Fell was a vampire, what else could there be?  Wendigoes?  Demons?  Ghosts?  Or worse?  What could attack him?

The memory of those ruby eyes caused him to take a deep breath and take a single step into the ally.  He froze at the sound of a mouse squeaking and scampering in the distance, already around the bend of the path.  Already the alleyway looked dark and imposing, the shops looking unwelcoming… he squared his shoulders and forced himself to take another step, and then another.

Fearfully he crept down the ally, jumping at every noise, his imagination running wild with the possibilities of what could have made it.  Was that the wind or a banshee trying to startle its prey?  Was that Pennywise the shapeshifting in the sewer?  Blue stopped at a loud, rusty creak and slowly turned, his soul beginning to beat again when he saw that it was merely a hanging sign.  He let out a deep exhale, again beginning to toy with his scarf.  This was ridiculous.  His fear was ridiculous.  Such creatures were from the scary stories that Papyrus used to read to him when they were baby bones.  He was much too old to believe such tales now… perhaps he should leave the ally.  It was obvious that Fell wasn’t here anyways.  “Fell?” he softly called, again trying not to alert those that might do him harm.  “Fell, where are you?” he asked the darkness.

“Blue, what on Asgore’s green land are you up to?” a semi familiar voice asked behind him.

Blue yelped and spun on his heel, looking up at the harsh voice.

Fell… He was dressed in more of a way that Blue would imagine a Lord or a vampire dressing.  He had a crisp white blouse, a red scarf tied in an elegant ascot fashion, bringing out his red eyes against the stark whiteness of his skull, and his long cape had a tall collar, perfect for fighting off the chill of the air.

Fell was looking at him expectantly Blue realized… oh!  The question.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Blue admitted, scoffing his boot against the rough pavement, avoiding the monster’s piercing stare.  The eyes were even redder than in his dreams…

That got Fell’s attention.  The vampire raised a single brow, even as his sockets began to pucker slightly in confusion.  “And what if I did not wish to be found?” he asked.

Blue paused.  He… he hadn’t considered that.  Not at first though his brother had mentioned it a couple of times.  It was one of the few times that he had paid attention to Blue, just to warn him off of Fell.  Though, now that Fell had said it, it did make some sense to Blue.  None of the other monsters had seen any sign of him since the fight at the bar.  If he was in hiding, he certainly would avoid being anywhere out in the open.  Blue decided to forgo this answer though, go with the more daring one.

“Well. I guess if you didn’t want to be found, you wouldn’t have answered me.” Blue said instead, raising his chin, finally meeting those eyes.

He was rewarded with a small chuckle and the vampire came closer to him.  A sharpened glove reached out, tracing the soft cheekbones and the chin on the small skeleton.  Blue stood firm, determined not to flinch at the cold hand, nor was he going to lean into the surprisingly soft and gentle touch.

“What if I was hungry and hunting prey?” Fell asked.  “One that happened to walk into a dark alley all alone…?”  His red eyes glittered and Blue felt him shiver.  This was indeed a very dangerous monster.  One that he should have been fearful of.  All the other monster were terrified of him.

But yet, he wasn’t.  He felt safe around Fell, protected.  He was the skeleton who wore the blue scarf after all.

“I’ve seen you hunt before.  You don’t toy or play with what you consider your food.  Even when you attacked the dog you were quick. Your teeth went straight into his neck, right to the main vein.  Even as he begged and threatened, you never gave him any hope of getting away.  If you were truly hunting me than you wouldn’t have talked to me.  You would have attacked me before I had the chance to defend myself.  Before we started talking, perhaps even before I was aware of you.” Blue told him.  It was true, even for when they first met Fell had displayed this tendency.  Thinking back to when he had followed Fell through the forest and watching him attack the boar, it had been a very streamlined, quickly executed attack.  No second guesses.  Just the efficient skills of a hunter.  “Besides, you’re dressed rather nicely for hunting today.”

Fell’s jawline twitched into a small frown and he quickly withdrew his hand at Blue’s words.  He acted as if he were burned.  “You think you know me already?  How many times have we met?  Twice? Possibly more?” he demanded cruelly, pulling himself up to his full height.  “What makes you think that you know anything about me?”

“It’s… it’s a gift.”  Blue told him.  “I am usually pretty good at reading people and monsters.  And you strike me as a very proud and powerful monster, but one that does not play around at risk of losing the prey – that does not give you anything to gain.  You attack to ensure victory.  Quick and efficient battles.  You are strong, and like the people to know that you are strong.  They hold you in high regard, and also don’t dare to test you.  You, as the humans say, you mean business.  You don’t hold back…”

The vampire watched him carefully.  “I will have to watch out for you.  It seems you do know me quite well.  Or perhaps I have been too open during our little chats.”  He said, turning around suddenly to leave the alley.  The vampire felt a slight unease.  He had been standing still for too long.  He needed to move, to walk, to pace… move.  His long legs moved him quickly into the safety of the shadows, hiding him from any passing monsters.

Blue scurried after him, sighing in relief as he reached the safety of the lamplight.  “I’m right, aren’t I?” he asked.  “For the dog and boar both battles were quick…”

“If the battle drags on too long, my magic begins to drain my life source.”  Fell said quickly, before walking faster.  Blue noted the slightly pink cheeks.  Not embarrassed, it was more of a flustered reflex than anything.  Fell had probably said something that he wasn’t planning on telling him.

Did he already feel comfortable, at least a little bit, around him?  Comfortable to sneak him these little tidbits of information about him?

“So… Fell wait up!” he said, finally stepping in front of the tall monster.  Fell sighed and attempted to walk around him, causing Blue to dance in front of him again.  “Fell, just talk to me.  Why did you disappear after you saved me?” He asked, silently pleading with the tall skeleton to talk.  “As I told you, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”  He could feel the pull now.  Telling him to go closer to him.  To be held by him.

Fell didn’t slow his pace.  Instead, he shuffled around him, simply moving himself out of the way of Blue before continuing on.  His long legs continued to travel as he walked, forcing Blue to now break into a semi-run to keep up with him.  Fell growled at him, frustrated at the energy and determination of the little monster.  “Perhaps I didn’t want you to see me again. Certainly not after seeing me like that.” he said, already beginning looking down another ally, as if looking to escape.

To get away from Blue.

Blue ran in front of him, finally forcing Fell to pause.  “Why? You saved me.  Why wouldn’t I want to see you again?” Blue crossed his arms, the scarf fluttering in the breeze.  “You’re withholding information from me.”

“What business is of yours is it to know?” Fell demanded, walking around Blue again.  “I’m a vampire, bringer of death and curses.  I attract nothing but bad luck.”  He eyed a different backroad, one that led to the open park.

Panicking, realizing that he was getting away, Blue grabbed hold of Fell’s leg.  “And so what?  What if I am also bad luck?” he asked.

A hand seized the back of his scarf and pulled him off of him.  “No…” Fell snarled, “but you are being a bit of a pest.  Why do you ask so many annoying questions?”  He stood him back on the pavement.  Probably ready to walk off or disappear the moment he had the chance to.

Blue readjusted the blue scarf around his neck, looking up to Fell.  “You were the first monster here, other than my brother, to really see me.  To see me as a true monster, not just his annoying shadow or a weakling.  Anyone else sees me as small, as pathetic, useless or pathetic.  If my brother wasn’t around, anyone else would have let me die… let mermaid pull me in and drown me.  It would have a mercy killing in their eyes.  I’m too weak for anything else.” He sighed softly, scoffing his boots on the stone pavement.  He could feel his soul was fluttering violently in his chest.

* * * * *

Fell was still standing there, still as a statue.  A mercy killing?  For this monster?  “Why would anyone consider the loss of you, a relief?” he demanded. Perhaps he was a traitor of his kind and Fell had read him wrong this entire time…

The blue skeleton didn’t even flinch at the question.  Possibly one that was asked commonly.  “You might not care, but I was born with a defect.  My marrow sugars were too low when I was a newborn.  Some complicated from of monster juvenile diabetes, one that caused my magic levels to rise and fall sporadically.  And now, now the levels are non-existent.”  He looked up at Fell.  “You know what that means, right?”

Fell did understand.  All too well.  A monster without magic was an easy target.  Easy EXP or LOVE for those who still cared about their stats… though that was considered backwards thinking.

“You’ll get stronger.  I know you will.” Fell said finally, walking past the little monster.  Yet, there was something pulling him towards the tiny skeleton… how odd.  He had occasionally felt this way with prey when he had known that it would be well worth the fight.

But a fellow monster? 

“And how do you know that for sure?  I’ve relied on everyone important to me to protect me, to raise me… and you even had to protect me when my brother was too drunk to.” Blue said, those blue eyes watering.

Shit.  Why were mortals so easy to bring to tears?  Such weakness…

“Because my brother and I were something along the same way before we both turned.  When we turned our bodies changed, making us into efficient hunters and fighters.  Ones that could be feared and protect the legacy of vampires.” Fell said.  He hadn’t spoken of Jaws in so long…

A blue gloved hand grabbed his hand.  “So… if I turn… I too will become strong?  Strong like you?” Blue asked, his eyes shining.

Oh… that look in his eyes… there was a dangerous plan swimming behind those eyes.  One that would only lead to trouble.  Fell could foresee that.

“Bite me.”


	3. I INSIST YOU BITE ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has finally found Fell and has asked him the impossible. Will Fell give in to his dark and dangerous desires? Or will the gentleman side that still lurks within him win out?

The town was blissfully quiet on such a beautiful night.  The moon was round and full, not a cloud in the sky could be seen obscuring the view of the stars.  The torch lights were dimly lit, the flames giving off just enough light to make the corners dance with life.  The evening air was clean and fresh from the day’s previous rainstorm.  Distant music and bird songs were heard, celebrating the end of day, making the night magical and perfect.

Or, it would have been, if Fell and Blue weren’t staring at each other in the middle of the street, a tense mental battle happening between them.

 

Ok.  This was not part of the plan.  Fell had simply planned to take a walk, take in the sights of his city under the light of the full moon, and reminisce about a beautiful singing voice that he once heard by the river… maybe grab a bite to eat.  Only to now hear that same voice now calling out for him in the alleys.  He had thought that it had been his lack of sleep that had caused his skull to play tricks on him.  Yet, sure enough, here Blue was of all places.  And now asking him to bite him!  He had even pulled the scarf slightly from his vertebrae, offering him his pristine, unmarred vertebrae.  Fell stared hard at the bones, feeling his tongue form, his hidden fangs twitch.  He could hear the beat of his soul, sense the magic feeding the marrow under the bones…

 

Fell shook his head, forcing himself to look away from those large, pleading eyes, away from that tempting sight of those beautiful bones.  “No.” he said simply, trying to pull his jacket out of the smaller skeleton’s clutches.  Not as hard as he could have, he was still rather careful not to hurt the smaller skeleton of course.  And part of him did not want to pull away at all.  He wanted to sit and talk with the other.  It had been so long since he had enjoyed conversation like this.

 

Or enjoyed seeing a monster like this.

 

Blue had been haunting his dreams and thoughts ever since the last time that they had seen each other.  Those gleaming bones, his sweet scent, those enchanting blue eyes…. Stars.  Those eyes reminded him of the river that he had first seen him singing by.  Clear, blue as a living sapphire and deep sparkles.  He wanted nothing more than to get lost in those gorgeous eyes, listen to that beautiful voice sing or speak to him for hours at a time.

 

Yet there was something very big standing between them, and it wasn’t Blue’s elder, so-called protective brother.

 

“No.” Fell said, turning around again and making to walk around Blue, ignoring the ache in the remains of his tattered soul.  He would like nothing more than to take those a bite of his tempting prize.  But, as corrupted as Fell was, no matter how much that he wanted to take a bite, he still had his morals… and he would not corrupt Blue.

 

“Why not?” Blue demanded, already hot on his heels.  “You want to, I can tell.”

 

Shit.  This is why he doesn’t leave the fucking castle.  He had spent, what a couple hours with this monster, and Blue could fucking read him like a book.  Probably could see him salivating over the thought of those vertebrae now.  The taste of his marrow on his tongue…  Fell shook his head.  “No.  This isn’t happening.  You have a life here, a brother.  A real chance at life…”

 

“What chance is that?” Blue demanded, hands folded across his chest.  “I’m a weak monster, one that a vampire had to protect me from thugs.  Thugs that my very own brother tried to sell me to.” He scoffed and looked away.  “You know that he doesn’t remember anything about that night?  The last thing that he remembers is going home after his shift.  FIVE hours before the incident.  He doesn’t believe what the others tell him either.”  Blue looked so miserable.  His normally bright eyes looked downcast and gloomy, lacing their normal sparkle.  “He always asks why he would sell me.  What gain would he get out of selling his own brother.”

 

“I’m sorry, Blue.  I really am.  But there is nothing that I can do.”

 

Hands seized the front of Fell’s coat, pulling him towards the little skeleton.  “Yes there is!  Why don’t you see it?” Blue demanded of him.  “My brother is a drunkard!  He forgets me constantly, he can’t even remember most of his nights!  He doesn’t care about me.  All he needs is to get drunk and…”

 

“ENOUGH!  HE IS STILL YOUR BROTHER!” Fell tried to pull away from Blue, untangle the hands from his cloak.  The vampire lord was feeling trapped and cornered.  Fell hadn’t mentioned it to anyone, least of all Blue, that he hadn’t fed since the last time they saw each other.  The vampire lord was very hungry, more than willing to bite and drain monsters of the life force.  He didn’t like feeling like this, opened up too many animalistic instincts that he tried to keep hidden deep inside of him.  Fell felt the need to run, yell, scream and scratch…

 

Kill and feed and drink…

 

No, he felt a deep, primal need, he needed to protect Blue from those instincts.  Blue hadn’t done anything to deserve that fate.

 

The rocks that made up the pavement were cold and damp, the air chill and humid.  The afternoon had been wet and humid, and now the remains of the rainstorm hung heavy in the air.  The air was overwhelmingly fresh, clean of any other animal tracks or scents of blood.  No marrow, no old trail leading off to the edge of the woods… Fell could only smell Blue, hear the sounds of life…

 

With a harsh tug, Fell stumbled into Blue’s arms, the vampire finally losing his footing, his own gloved hands stabilizing themselves on Blue’s shoulders.  His flat shoes fought to find purchase against the rough, uneven rocks, but instead slid the tangle of monsters backwards.  As his weight came down on the smaller skeleton, Blue fought to keep them both upright, the smaller hands finding Fell’s pelvis and gripping tightly to him, teeth gritting in the slight effort.

 

As Fell fell against Blue, his skull rested, if only for a moment, on Blue’s soft scarf.  Right next to the exposed vertebrae, ripe for the taking.  The sound of Blue’s magic and blood right next to Fell’s enhanced ear slits.  He could hear everything, smell everything on him.

 

The fresh scent of marrow and magic, the sight of those unmarked bones, combined with the raw, desperate hunger that had begun to build in his stomach became too much for Fell.

 

His jaw clicking open, his fangs unsheathed, sliding over his already sharpened incisors.  The long, ruby tongue took a quick swipe over the uneven bones, releasing an anticoagulant hormone that was automatically absorbed by Blue’s bones.

 

As Blue looked at him in confusion, a question already on his mouth, Fell snapped forward, his fangs sliding into Blue’s vertebrae like butter.

 

The sweet taste of blood already invading his mouth, Fell began to drink, completely deaf to the small cry of shock, pain and surprise that Blue made.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave me a kudos or comment!


End file.
